Anything, but ordinary
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: (FFVI o III? X.x) ¿Nunca se preguntaron cómo se conocieron Edgar y Locke? Tal vez no fue en circunstancias agradables... ADVERTENCIA: YAOI! MUUUUYYY YAOI XD JAJAJAJAJ!
1. Default Chapter

**Anything**, but ordinary  
Prologo: Comenzamos mal  
Por: Merle Kanasuki****

Se encontraba en una celda fría y oscura, parecía que su suerte se había acabado y ahora tendría que cumplir la condena que le había puesto ese arrogante rey de fígaro. Se tiró al piso y miró el techo, ya eran más de 2 o tres días, quizá una semana desde que lo habían encarcelado, y aún no había recibido ninguna notificación sobre su estado en el castillo…

-. Ni siquiera hay otros prisioneros con quienes hablar –murmuró con fastidio cerrando los ojos

-. Eso es porque eres un prisionero muy 'especial' –contestó una voz con arrogancia –así que tú eres Locke Cole… veo que los rumores eran ciertos… -abrió la celda, entró y la cerró detrás de él –déjanos solos –le ordenó al carcelero que de inmediato se retiró

-. ¿Y que hace su 'majestad' en esta celda?

-. Solo quería verte Cole… ¿Qué hace un retornante en un reino aliado al imperio? Se acercó y le sonrió –podría entregarte ahora mismo y deshacerme de Kefka ¿Pero que ganaría? –se agachó para quedar un poco más cerca de él

-. Hazlo, no diré nada –contestó mirándolo fríamente

-. Solo por mirarme de esa forma, podría mandarte a matar, pero…

-. ¿Qué quieres de mi? –preguntó sentandose y mirandolo fíjamente –que es lo que oiste de mi?

-. No mucho… quiero que me acompañes y… -sonrió nuevamente y pasó sus dedos por los cabellos castaños del ladrón –que eras una obra de arte

Se acercó suavemente y posó sus labios sobre los de Locke y después se separó suavemente.

-. Tengo otros planes para ti ladrón

-. Soy un caza tesoros! –contestó indignado, rompiendo el contacto que tenían

-. Como sea, tú vienes conmigo… -se levantó y se dirigió a la celda –uh? ¿Qué tan lejos estará el guardia?

Frunció los labios y el ceño, ojala que el guardia regresara pronto, no deseaba permanecer con ese extraño rey…

-. ¿Hay alguien ahí? Oye, vuelve!

-. Que horror.. –murmuró para si mismo 

******************************************************  
YAY!!! Desde hace mucho quería escribir un fic de Final Fantasy pero ¬_¬ La mayoría de las viejas me caen mal, en el 6, Celes es mi ídolo *_*. Bueno ¬_¬ estoy preparada para los flames, así que aclaremos esto: Me gustan los flames! Porque me hacen querer escribir más solo para molestar y también para repartir golpes, pero lo segundo no lo hago -_-;;; bueno, luego veré cuando continuo esto.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa!!!_


	2. Presentaciones, presentaciones

**Anything****, but ordinary  
1.- las presentaciones, las presentaciones  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

****

Después de unos momentos, el guardia regresó y dejó salir al rey y al ladrón. De nuevo se retiró para cumplir con su trabajo. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y miró de reojo a Locke que le miraba con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión. Sonrió, bueno, ya no estaban adentro y ahora podría exponerle bien lo que quería, recuperó la compostura y tomó la mano del ladrón para guiarlo a la salida. Al salir de las celdas lo guió fuera del palacio para dirigirse a su cuarto, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos y se dirigió al ladrón, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, después de todo, ese era un grato momento, el haber podido atrapar a Locke Cole y haberlo mantenido en una celda por una semana ya era bastante decir. Le miró y le sonrió de manera cínica a lo cual recibió de respuesta una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Y cual es aquel asunto por lo que el príncipe de Figaro requiere mi presencia? –se recargó en la pared derecha en el rincón más alejado

- ¿Acaso no puedo querer un poco de 'compañía'? – dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo junto a la mesa de noche –estoy seguro que tú serías muy buena compañía

La mirada de Locke se volvió fría y la sonrisa burlona que llevaba en los labios se borró rápidamente para dar lugar a una expresión de desagrado e incomodidad.

Se acomodó su cabello rubio y se dirigió hacia Locke, acorralándolo en el mismo rincón en el que estaba, su rostro descendió a la altura del de Locke y le miró fijamente sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, la que tanto le desagradaba al cazador de tesoros…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó suavemente acariciándole la mejilla –eres tan 'curioso'

- No me toques y no me hables así –contestó cortantemente apartando la mano del rubio –yo no soy…

- Escúchame Cole –sujetó con fuerza su barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo –la única razón por lo que no estás muerto es por que… has llamado mi atención… considérate afortunado

- Preferiría estar muerto

La mirada del apuesto príncipe bajó lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta que su mano izquierda se deslizó por la morena cintura del joven, subió de nuevo su mirada y se lamió los labios para luego acercarse a Locke y susurrarle a escasos centímetros de sus labios:

- Su nombre era Rachel… y murió en un ataque del imperio… -pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Locke –sé muchas cosas sobre ti… y pienso utilizarlas todas…

- Ra-Rachel… -murmuró con la voz baja y quebrada –yo….

- Está bien Cole… -susurró con suavidad acercando más sus labios a los del caza-tesoros

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó separándose bruscamente del rubio, bajó la mirada para ocultar las recientes lágrimas –No te atrevas a mencionar a Rachel… tú no sabes nada de…

- ¿Edgar? –la voz de un chico preguntó del otro lado de la puerta –sólo vine a decirte algo, ¿Puedo pasar?

Se separó de Locke y se dirigió para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules entró, se sentó en la cama y miró incómodamente a Locke, suponiendo que ese no era el momento preciso para 'inturrumpir', pero aquel grito lo había hecho comprender que aquel chico era 'el chico' del que tanto hablaba su hermano, y por lo que parecía, la situación estaba grave. Miró al chico y le dirigió una sonrisa, notando por primera vez lo atractivo que era, regresó la mirada a Edgar y sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó con una fingida inocencia –nunca lo había visto

- Locke, es el retornante del que te he hablado

Frunció el ceño, si, sabía que ese chico era un retornante, pero aún se preguntaba: '¿Para que demonios Edgar quiere hablar con un retornante? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Bueno, creo que lo último si lo sé…' pensó y le dedicó otra sonrisa a Edgar que parecía comenzar a molestarse. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al chico castaño, lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió con él a la puerta donde Edgar lo miraba con confusión y molestia.

- Le mostraré a Locke el castillo

Y sin dar alguna otra explicación, salió de la habitación con un menos tenso caza-tesoros, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Locke y sonreírle amablemente.

- Yo soy Sabin, mucho gusto

- Yo soy Locke, Locke Cole

*****************************************************************************  
Muajajajajajaja!!! Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El cap 2!!!!!!!!!!!! SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ejem, n_n

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
